vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece
Summary One Piece is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Eiichiro Oda. It has been serialized in Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine since July 22, 1997, and has been collected in 88 tankōbon volumes. The story follows the adventures of Monkey D. Luffy, a boy whose body gained the properties of rubber after unintentionally eating a Devil Fruit. With his crew of pirates, named the Straw Hat Pirates, Luffy explores the Grand Line in search of the world's ultimate treasure known as "One Piece" in order to become the next Pirate King. One Piece is the best-selling manga series in history; it sold 100 million collected tankōbon volumes by February 2005, over 200 million by February 2011, over 360 million copies sold in Japan and 430 million copies in circulation worldwide as of October 2017. According to Oricon, One Piece has been the best-selling manga series every year since 2008 when the company began its chart, and it became the best-selling manga for the tenth consecutive year in 2017. Due to promotions for the Strong World film, all 56 volumes of the manga released at the time charted on Oricon's list of the top 200 manga for the week of December 7–13, 2009. The anime adaptations have also been very well-received. The first episode of the anime adaptation earned a viewer ratings percentage of 12.4, behind Pokémon and ahead of Ojamajo Doremi. As of 2017, One Piece is among the top 10 anime in viewer ratings every week in Japan. On several occasions the One Piece anime has topped Japan's DVD sales. Powers of the Verse While One Piece is currently the weakest of the Holy Shounen Trinity, One Piece is still a formidable verse. While starting out a Tier 8, One Piece later grows in power tremendously, going to Small City level, and then to City level, later reaching City level+ and then Island level, to finally cap in Country level. The franchise is still on-going, so it can pottentially get even more powerful. When it comes to speed, One Piece is also pretty potent, starting out at Supersonic+ due to bullet time reactions, later reaching Massively Hypersonic due to lightning dodging, later reaches Sub-Relativistic due to laser dodging, and caps on Relativistic due to a lightspeed reaction feat. One Piece's hax is also pretty good, Body Control, Intangibility, Elemental Manipulation and Shapeshifting are extremelly common, even at the first arcs. In later arcs, Precognition, Power Nullification that allows the user to hit intangible beings, Statistics Amplification and Fear Manipulaion also become common. Most Devil Fruit users can also have different abilities, most of the being very useful, which makes the verse really versatile. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Opponents Neutral Characters Pirates Straw Hat Pirates * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Nami * Usopp * Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper * Nico Robin * Franky * Brook Straw Hat Grand Fleet * Cavendish * Bartolomeo * Sai * Ideo * Leo * Hajrudin * Orlumbus Supernovas * Eustass Kid * Basil Hawkins * X Drake * Trafalgar Law * Scratchmen Apoo * Killer * Jewelry Bonney * Capone Bege * Urouge Roger Pirates * Gol D. Roger * Silvers Rayleigh Red Hair Pirates * Shanks * Benn Beckman Blackbeard Pirates * Marshall D. Teach * Jesus Burgess Whitebeard Pirates * Whitebeard * Marco * Portgas D. Ace * Jozu * Vista * Little Oars Jr. Big Mom Pirates * Big Mom * Charlotte Katakuri * Charlotte Smoothie * Charlotte Cracker * Charlotte Perospero * Charlotte Daifuku * Charlotte Oven * Baron Tamago World Government Fleet Admiral * Sengoku Admirals * Akainu * Aokiji * Kizaru * Fujitora Vice Admirals * Monkey D. Garp * Smoker Captains * Coby * Tashigi Shichibukai * Dracule Mihawk * Bartholomew Kuma * Boa Hancock * Crocodile * Donquixote Doflamingo * Gekko Moriah * Jinbe * Buggy the Star Clown * Edward Weevil CP9 * Chief Spandam * Rob Lucci * Kaku * Jabra * Blueno * Kumadori * Fukuro * Kalifa Impel Down Staff * Magellan Other Characters Revolutionary Army * Monkey D. Dragon * Sabo * Ivankov Ancient Weapons * Shirahoshi Baroque Works * Daz Bones * Miss Doublefinger * Bon Clay * Galdino * Miss Goldenweek * Mr. 4 * Miss Merry Christmas * Mr. 5 * Miss Valentine God’s Army * Enel * Ohm * Satori * Shura * Gedatsu Zombies * Oars * Ryuma Gallery Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Verse Category:One Piece Category:Manga Category:Anime